Hello, Best Friend!
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Danny Fenton and Timmy Turner live in two very different worlds. While Timmy's life is getting a little boring in Dimsdale, Danny is having a big ghost attack in his life. What happens when the two collide? What happens when their enemies collide?
1. The Wish

A/N: I just got this idea because I couldn't sleep. Thank you insomnia!

* * *

**Hello, Best Friend!**

**Chapter One**

**The Wish**

* * *

This story begins as it usually does. A regular day in Amity Park. 

As if! Today is probably the busiest day of Danny Fenton's life! First off, the portal is broken and needs to get the doors fixed. Second off, the ghosts find this their big break and start appearing everywhere. Third off, the thermos is full!

At this very moment, Danny is chasing after the Box Ghost. Again. For the third time that week. He's been getting out a lot lately. "Get back here!" Danny shouted at him.

"You will never - AH!" The Box Ghost was captured before he could finish his sentence.

Danny floated there for a second, looking at the thermos. The little meter on the side was green from top to bottom. "Full." The word escaped Danny'sthroat without so much as his consent. He sighed. Where was Valerie when you needed her?

In truth Valerie was in California. Her dad got this big job there. They were suppose to stay there for a very long time while her dad surveys the job. Big whoop. Valerie wasn't very happy about it. She had finally gotten the hang of hunting ghosts, Danny being her main target. She still hadn't gotten her revenge. She's just not happy.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by yet another trail of blue smoke escaping his lips. Sighing in exasperation, he scanned around and looked for the ghost. The next ghost he saw was going to be dead meat. I mean ectoplasm...or whatever. He finally caught sight of him.

Great. A full thermos. Ghost on the loose. Worst yet, it was Skulker. "Hey, Sam, mind coming over here and helping me with Skulker? The thermos is full," Danny called into the receiver of the Fenton Phones about his ear.

"Sure, just finishing up here with Technus. Be right there," Sam's voice came.

"Time for an exchange of witty banter," Danny mumbled and flew towards Skulker. Yep. What a fine day it was!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nice, sunny, interesting day of Dimsdale, little Timmy Turner was sitting out on his front lawn. Bored. The streets were empty so his god parents, Cosmo and Wanda, were sitting next to him. 

"How about now?" Cosmo asked. He was sitting down alright, on a choo-choo train, it tracks going around both Timmy and Wanda.

"For the last time, NO!" Timmy and Wanda exclaimed. Cosmo had been trying to get Timmy to wish for a giant cookie playground.

"Seriously, Cosmo, I don't know how much more you can plead us," Wanda said. "Even Timmy doesn't think it's a good idea."

"It's not that I don't think it a good idea, it's just too...simple for my liking," Timmy explained.

Cosmo shrugged and continued on his train ride around the two.

Ah, what a pleasant day it was in both Amity Park and Dimsdale. What a pleasant day it was.

* * *

At nightfall, both Timmy and Danny laid down to sleep. Timmy, however, was a little bit still bored of his city. He needed action. But it had to be normal, everyday action. He remembered the last time he wished for an action-life. Not a good picture.

His gold fish swam around in their fishbowl, Timmy watching apathetically. "Hey, Wanda," he said quietly. The pink-eyed fish turned to the boy.

"Yes, Timmy?" she asked. The green-eyed fish continued circling the bowl.

"Are there any _real_ heroes out there?" Timmy asked. "I mean, not like firemen or policemen, I mean super heroes. The kind that fly around beating bad guys? Today was so boring, I think I'd rather live in a city with a super hero like that."

The fish swam still for awhile, thinking. "Well, I don't know, Timmy, I really doubt it," she said.

"But if I wish it, and it comes true, then there is one, right?" Timmy asked.

"Logically..." the fish said, her voice trailing off in a little bit of apprehension.

"What's lo-ji-ca-ly mean?" The green-eyed fish asked, swimming up-side down. He sounded the word out slowly to match the pink-eyed fish's pronunciation.

"It means something like common sense, Cosmo," she replied.

"Oh!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Make the logical wish, Timmy, make it!" The fish appeared before the boy, but in human form. Or, is it not human since he's a fairy? Whatever. The point is, he's there. Wanda, the pink-eyed fish, appeared next to Cosmo in her human-like form as well.

"You need to think about it very carefully, Timmy, you may not like living next to hero," Wanda said.

Timmy jumped up and stood on his bed, smiling. "Are you kidding? It'll be really cool!" he exclaimed. "I wish I lived right next door to a real hero in another city!"

Both fairies raised their wands. They glowed for a second, then POOF! wish granted. A knock on the door sent Timmy smiling brightly. Both fairies went back into their fish-like forms inside the fishbowl.

His father entered. "Timmy, last minute news, we're moving!" his dad exclaimed.

"Pack your bags, honey, it's off to _Amity Park_!" said his mom, coming in after his father.

* * *

E/N: --grin-- I'm liking this already!

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Somewhere A Hero Would Live

A/N: I'm a little vague on what I'm gonna do, but I have a scene in my head that just won't leave me alone. Two words: I wish.

* * *

Timmy didn't waste a second once his parents were gone. "So there is a real hero out there!" he exclaimed. 

"Guess so, Timmy," Cosmo said. "But where's Amity Park?"

Timmy jumped off his bed and ran to his dresser. "Who cares! My life's about to get interesting at last!"

He stopped himself from opening his dresser. "Duh," he mumbled to himself. "I wish my stuff was packed already."

The wands of the fish glowed and then, POOF! Timmy's stuff was packed in two suitcases on his bed. Timmy grabbed hold of the suitcases. "I don't have enough room in my hands to carryyour fishbowl," Timmy noted.

"Don't worry, Timmy, we'll meet you in the car," Cosmo said.

Timmy shrugged. "Okay, meet you there!" he said and ran out the door and down the stairs. He was down the stairs already when his parents began to lug their stuff down the stairs as well.

Before long they were on the road. And, as Cosmo had said, the minute the car touched the road, his gold fish and fish bowl appeared right there next to him. "Time to go to Amity Park." The words escaped Timmy's throat quietly. Almost too soft to be heard. Unfortunately for him, because he was just ten, he fell right to sleep once the clock struck 9 PM.

His gold fish kept an eye on the street, as did his parents. Timmy's mom held the map in her hands while Timmy's dad drove. It was about an hour drive, but it would take them awhile to finally settled in and find a place to live. It shouldn't take too long. After all, Timmy's got magical fairies to grant his every wish.

* * *

Forty minutes later. Amity Park. 

Sleep. It felt so good after a day of fighting ghosts. It was Saturday so he had enough time for it. So far, Sam, Tucker, and Danny had filled the thermos, Fenton Weasel, and the newest Fenton Ghost Tank, which was really just a more advanced version of the Fenton Weasel and the thermos put together. All three were filled with ghosts ranging from Young Blood to Skulker and Technus. Trust me, you can get tired of a life with ghosts at every corner.

Right now, Danny's asleep in his room. The quiet, for once, didn't mean anything bad was going to happen. Danny was grateful for a few minutes of silence. But of course, there just had to be an interruption. He was awakened by a slight shiver running down his back. He sat up just in time to see the blue mist escape his lips.

Groaning he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, going ghost in the process. "Let's see who it is this time," Danny said, feeling compelled to get to the lab. He caught sight of the ghost before it even left the portal.

Ember. Haven't seen her in awhile. He waited there. Arms crossed over his chest. He guessed he could find a way to put her back in the Ghost Zone... Wait. Darn it all! The portal was broken.

Danny's eyes frantically scanned over the lab. "Come on, come on," he mumbled. Ember was looking at him with a confused look.

Danny sighed. Nothing that could help him. Great. Just great. He looked at the Ember. Mad. Annoyed. She looked at him back.

"Just go," he said, looking away a little bit. "I don't have anything to trap you in anyway."

"I expected more of a fight from you," Ember said in a calm-like voice.

"I'm giving you a chance to escape," Danny said. "Take it already! I'll find another way to capture you later!"

Ember sniffed. "Poor, kid, can't even capture me now," she said, taunting him.

"I'm not in the mood, Ember!" he exclaimed.

"Wouldn't have been able to kick my butt anyway," Ember said. There was a little bit of mock in her voice.

Danny's hands turned to fists and he was practically tremblingslightly from his anger. "Leave before I-" he started, but Ember cut him short.

"Before you what, dipstick? Come after me? Oh, I'm so scared," Ember said. She was really in for it now. Danny's fists glowed a menacing green.

"That's it!" he shouted, grabbing any random gadget he could get his hands on. He pointed the ray-like gun at Ember. "You are going down!"

Ember smirked and phased out the building. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted. Danny followed after her. He was really not in the mood. Let alone wanted to fight her. He just wanted some sleep. Some rest. His muscles ache. He had bruises on his arms. He even had a few new scars to add to his body. Once again I tell you, great. Just great.

Both of them shot out into the clear night sky. The stars shone like bright gems among the dark blue-black color of the sky. The air was cold and crisp. A perfect night. Danny, however, had no time to gaze in awe at the night. He had other things to take care of.

He glared at Ember, eyes gleaming green with annoyance. The weapon in his hand was sure to wipe her out, right? It shouldn't be too hard as long as she doesn't play anything on her guitar.

Ember looked at him. A smile on her face. No. Not a smile. A smirk. A smug-looking smirk.

"Looks like the chords have been written," Ember said, turning the small dial on her guitar to the punch-picture.

"Not if I can stop them," Danny mumbled, taking aim with whatever this stupid weapon did. Ember smirked.

She quickly strummed the strings of her guitar, sending out powerful blasts - notes - towards Danny. He quickly moved out of the way, all the while shooting, surprisingly, a net from the ray-gun thing. He was surprised. He'd thought it was just another ray. It was a net-gun.

Ember was caught by surprise and was trapped.

"Yeah!" Danny exclaimed, happy now. "Who's the smart one now?"

Ember struggled to get out. Imagine her surprise when she literally got shocked by the net's power. She couldn't get out. Worst yet, if she even struggled, the net shocked her.

Ember floated there. Trapped. Getting shocked with everystrained movement. "I'll get out of here!" she shouted.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Meanwhile, it's off to the-" Danny stopped. He heard the sound of a distant car approaching. He looked to one side. Saw the oncoming headlights of a car. He frowned. He didn't recognize the car. Nor did he, from what he could see so far, recognize the faces of the people driving.

"I'll catch you later, dipstick," came the rather annoying voice. Danny quickly turned around towards Ember. Or rather where Ember once was. He cursed beneath his breath as she flew off into the distance. Disappeared from sight.

Groaning he flew back down to the ground. He wanted to see who these people were and why they were here. More importantly, why it seemed as though they were driving right towards him.

* * *

Timmy was suddenly shaken out of sleep by the annoying voice that kept whispering in his ear. Cosmo had turned himself into a fly and was talking to Timmy in an annoying sing-song voice. 

"Wake up, Timmy," he whispered. Wanda was still in the fishbowl, watching Cosmo carefully.

"Cosmo, he's asleep, leave him alone," she said quietly. She saw that Timmy's mom was asleep. His dad was near falling asleep as well. Maybe making that wish in the middle of the night was not such a good idea.

Timmy's eyes opened slowly, him barely getting to the fact he was awake. He stretched. Yawned. And rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" he asked. It was meant for his fairies, but his dad answered instead.

"Almost, Timmy, look at that nice house down the block!" he said. "I think it'll be perfect! And look, it's for sale!"

Timmy looked out the window towards the few houses coming up. He caught the sign on the front lawn saying 'For Sale' but what really caught his attention was the building next to it and the sign said 'FentonWorks.'

"Wow," he mumbled.

"No kidding, what is that? A billboard?" Cosmo asked.

"It definitely looks like somewhere a hero would live," Timmy pointed out quietly to his goldfish.


	3. Magic

A/N: I finally got my ideas together. This story's plot is a little fuzzy to me. It may take me awhile to up-date for this one. Sorry!

* * *

Danny had turned himself invisible and watched as the car pulled up into the driveway of the house next to his own. That house had been for sale for nearly two days. But more importantly, he wondered who these people were. He noticed the man and woman sitting at the front seats. He also noticed a little kid sitting in the back. _Oh no. No annoying kids please,_ he prayed silently. He was already having a hard time with these ghosts, the last thing he needed was some kid knocking on his door every five minutes.

* * *

Wanda, suddenly, got a very strange feeling. "Hey, Cosmo, do you sense that?' she asked. 

Cosmo was swimming around in the fishbowl. "Sense what?" he asked.

"Have the strange feeling we're being watched and by something not from this world exactly?" Wanda asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Timmy whispered.

"What was that?" he dad asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Timmy quickly answered and looked at his goldfish while his dad pulled into the drive-way and knocked on the door. It was late, but he could really care less. Besides, the sign did say 'Day or Night.'

"Timmy, I think there's something watching us," Wanda pointed out. "Something not of this world."

"Another Fairy?" Timmy asked.

"I don't think so," Wanda answered.

"Maybe it's Mark!" Cosmo exclaimed. He got shushed by Timmy and Wanda.

"No, Cosmo, that's not what I meant," Wanda said. "It may be from another dimension, but I'm not sure which."

"What other worlds are there?" Timmy asked.

"Many, too many to name, Timmy, but I think it may be that hero of yours," Wanda said.

"We should go meet him!" Cosmo said.

"That's be cool," Timmy said. He reached for the door-latch to open the door.

"Timmy, no!" Wanda started, but Timmy drowned out the sound and opened the door of the car.

* * *

Danny saw a man get out of the car and walk over to the door of the house to knock. He saw his neighbor, Mr. Donson, open the door and begin to talk to him. Then his glance drifted over to the car again. Another door opened, the back passenger door. He saw a little boy of about ten climb out the car, looking around, as if looking for someone. In his hands was a fishbowl with two goldfish in it. 

"Great," Danny mumbled very quietly to himself. Then, as if somehow alerting him to a presence, Danny's ghost sense went off. Again. He looked around frantically, hoping not to scare away the to-be neighbors. The last thing he wanted was for a little kid to move next door, but he also didn't want to scare them off.

Alas, he saw the culprit. The Box Ghost. He sighed. How'd he get out again? Worst yet, he didn't have the thermos or any other means of capturing the ghost with him at the moment. All he had was the stupid net-gun. That shot nets. Danny blinked. Duh! Net-gun! He grinned and, forgetting all about the new neighbors, flew up to meet the curious ghost.

"Hey," he said. "How'd you get out again?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT YOU CANNOT KEEP ME INSIDE A CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER!" the Box Ghost bellowed.

"I have something that isn't so cylindrical," Danny said.

"What may that be?" the Box Ghost questioned.

Danny pulled the net-gun out from behind his back. "A net-gun, let's see if it works on Box Ghosts like yourself," Danny said, taking aim. The Box Ghost was about to run away, turning tail to vanish, but Danny fired before he could. The net trapped the Box Ghost as it had Ember. Since the Box Ghost kept struggling to get free, the net shocked him. Danny grinned. "Stop struggling! Else it'll only be worst," he said.

"You cannot keep me here!" the Box Ghost bellowed.

"Try me," Danny challenged. The Box Ghost stayed silent.

* * *

Timmy's dad looked up as the Box Ghost kept struggling and kept getting shocked. Ooh! Look, Timmy, a light show!" he cooed. Every time the net shocked the ghost, it glowed an eerie green/red color, depending on how much the ghost struggled. 

Timmy watched in awe at the sight. "Wow," he mumbled.

"That's probably that hero, Timmy!" Cosmo said.

"And he's not a regular hero," Wanda added. "He's a ghost."

"A ghost super hero? That is awesome!" Timmy exclaimed. He watched as the boy dressed in black and white turned towards him at the sound. He winced noticeably and looked back at the being in the net. Then he just vanished. "He's gone!" Timmy said.

"Seems so," Wanda said.

* * *

Danny had heard the little boy say 'ghost super hero' and knew, just knew, he would be tough to hide his secret from. How'd he know he was a ghost? Does he know he's only _half_ ghost? 

Danny was going to have to lay low for awhile, he knew. If not then stay away from that kid. He hoped this would be easy. He's just one little kid, right? Exactly, how hard is it to keep a secret from a ten-year-old?

* * *

-----------------------Next Day-----------------------

* * *

Saturday. Next day. 9:50 AM. 

"Danny, wake up!" Jazz called.

Danny groaned and covered his head with his pillow. He'd had enough trouble getting the Box Ghost to keep quiet, now this? Jazz knocked on his bedroom door again.

"Danny! Up! Now! We're gonna go meet the new neighbors!"

Danny sat right up at the last part. "What?' he called.

"New neighbors! Now get up and get presentable," Jazz replied and left.

Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed, whipping back the blankets and standing up. He ran to his closet, tore off his pajama shirt and hastily put on his white and red T-shirt. They were going to meet the neighbors. Now was his chance to get a good look at that kid and steer clear of him no matter the cost. He couldn't let his identity get out to a ten-year-old!

Danny was about to exit his room when he noticed he totally forgot about his pajama pants. He rolled his eyes slightly and went back to his closet and replaced the pants with blue jeans. There. Totally presentable.

He ran out the door and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, went out the door, down the stairs, and to the front door where his parents and Jazz were waiting. "How long have you guys been up?' he questioned.

"Sine the time when normal people wake up," Jazz said. Seeing her brother's expression harden, she smiled. "Since eight, you over-slept."

"It's Saturday!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now, now, kids, don't fight, we're going to meet the neighbors and put on a good show," Maddie Fenton said. She and Jack were dressed in their regular jump-suits. The only difference was that Jack had on a tie.

"I say we show them all the different ghost weapons and how to protect themselves from the ghosts in this place once we get to be good friends!" Jack said in his regular loud voice.

"He'll never be friend with them like that," Jazz whispered quietly to herself. Danny grinned. She hated everything about the topic 'ghosts.' It was a good thing she wasn't his enemy as were his parents when he was in ghost mode. That would present a small problem.

They all exited the door and walked over to the neighboring house. Outside were a few things the new people were throwing out. Danny surveyed all the things that were there, still not catching anything out of the ordinary. Maybe the kid had just heard of Danny Phantom and knew him by face or something. It was a way better theory than thinking the kid was somehow, in a strange warped sense, magical. He smiled at the thought. Magic, ha! Magic isn't real.

* * *

E/N: A short chapter, I know. But it's all for now. I haven't up-dated this story and I just wanted you to know I haven't quite given up on it just yet!

--AiraméPhantom


	4. Where's the Bathroom?

A/N: The plot is advancing slowly, I know, but I'm trying to speed things up only slightly so I can get the scenes in my head to stop bothering me!

* * *

Maddie knocked on the door of their new next door neighbors. A woman dressed in blue and white opened the door. "Why hello, we're your neighbors," Maddie said, smiling fondly. 

"Oh, good morning," said the woman. "I'm Mrs. Turner."

"I'm Maddie Fenton, my husband Jack, my son and daughter Danny and Jazmine."

"Good morning," Jazz and Danny chorused.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Mrs. Turner said and turned around to call out the name Timmy, and another name Danny couldn't quite hear because across the street some car was honking for someone to hurry up. Next thing you know, a little boy, who must be Timmy, and a man, who must be Mr. Turner, were standing at the door next to Mrs. Turner.

"This is my husband and my son, Timmy," Mrs. Turner said. Timmy grinned at them, his fishbowl in hand. Danny recognized him as the little boy from before.

"Hello there," Mr. Turner said.

"Good morning, neighbor!" Jack bellowed. Jazz winced at his loud voice. She wished he could have been more quiet.

Mr. Turner leaned closer to whisper. "Say, you guys don't know any Dinkleburgs, right?" he asked.

"No," Maddie said uncertainly.

"That's great," Mr. Turner said. "I'm sure we can all be great friends!"

"Oh please, come in," Mrs. Turner said.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz entered. "I think I'll just stay out here," Danny said quickly.

"Well, if you say so," Mrs. Turner said. "Timmy, why don't you stay out too?"

"Aw! Do I have to?" Timmy questioned.

"Yes," Mrs. Turner said simply and went inside the house. Timmy pouted a little bit, but stayed out anyway.

"Your parents are a little straight to the point, huh?" Danny asked, hoping to make conversation.

"Guess you could say that," Timmy answered. Timmy sat down on his porch. Danny did so too. He didn't know what to say or talk about with a ten-year-old. To kind of think about it, though, he didn't know the kid's real age.

"How old are you...Timmy, right?" Danny said. Timmy nodded.

"I'm ten," he said. "and you're Danny?" Danny nodded. Danny's attention was drawn towards Timmy's fish. They seemed kind of strange to him. It was as if they were staring at him with almost curious eyes. He began to feel uncomfortable under that unblinking gaze. Wait, he's talking about fish as if they were humans. Now he really thought something was up here.

Danny was about to say something, when he heard his cell phone begin to ring. Not bad timing! Timmy looked at him quickly, his fish stirred slightly. Danny smiled. "Ah, just, excuse me for a sec," he said and stood, taking his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He looked at the Caller ID and grinned.

"Sam?" he answered. He caught a small interested look on Timmy's face. He walked a few steps away from him.

"Danny?" she answered. "Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the park today? It'd be easier to catch up with the ghosts."

"Oh, well, actually I'm kinda busy with the whole new neighbors thing," he answered.

"New neighbors?" Sam asked. He could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "You're not just there because there's some cute girl, are you?"

"No!" Danny nearly shouted. He kept his voice down though. "There's only one small kid. His name's Timmy."

"Really? That's it? I'd've thought some girl was keeping you company," she said. Danny shook his head. "So about the park?"

"I don't know. Might have to ask my mom," Danny said.

"Then do so."

"Okay, okay, I will." Danny sighed. He put his phone down and walked back towards Timmy. "Be right back," he said.

"Be my guest," Timmy replied. Danny opened the door and walked in. Timmy frowned. "I haven't seen that ghost person lately."

"Well, he is a hero, Timmy, he only comes around when bad guys are around," Wanda, the pink-eyed fish, replied.

"Can we wish for a bad guy to be here?" Timmy asked.

"It may be trouble we don't want," Wanda said.

"Fine, I'll wish it later," Timmy said, but the twinkle of mischief in his eyes totally made Wanda think he would wish it soon enough.

* * *

Minutes later, Danny was back out the door. He looked at Timmy. He hadn't moved a muscle. "Say, Timmy," he said. He knew he was going to regret this later. "You wanna go to the park with my friends and me? They're meeting me there." 

"That'd be great!" Timmy answered.

"Cool, let's go."

The walk to the park was uneventful. No ghosts attacked. No random fairies showed up. Today was going pretty good. Once they'd come close, Sam and Tucker came into view. Danny smiled and picked up a little bit of speed. "Come on!" he shouted and raced towards them.

Timmy followed shortly after.

"Guys," Danny said quickly. "This is Timmy, my next-door neighbor."

"Oh," Sam said. "Hi, Timmy."

"Hey," Tucker said. "Nice fish."

"Uh, thanks," Timmy said.

"Timmy, this is Sam and Tucker," Danny then said.

"Hi," Timmy said.

"Now that we're all acquainted," Sam said. "We may want to plan otherwise on the park. It's really full."

Danny and Timmy looked into the park. It was crammed full of little kids. Everywhere you looked was a little boy or a little girl with some sort of toy/ice cream and a parent trying to take control. There were barely any teenagers around, only kids and adults.

"Wow," Timmy and Danny said in unison.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Turns out a whole bunch of schools from different places decided to make a field trip to Amity Park today to see about all the gho-" Tucker stopped as Sam nudged him hard in the ribs.

"What?" Timmy asked. His fish swam to a stop to listen.

"I mean, gorilla," Tucker said. "There was an escaped gorilla a few days ago and Danny got to be on the cover of Genius Magazine because he found that Samson was really a Delilah."

Timmy didn't seem to buy it though. He looked at his fish for a second and then said quickly. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Uh, it's way over there," Sam said, pointing towards the playground of the park.

"Thanks," Timmy said and ran off.

"He's kind of strange, isn't he?" Tucker asked.

"You nearly spilled," Sam accused.

"It wasn't my fault! You'd think people would know by now about all the ghosts," Tucker said.

"He does," Danny said quietly. Both teens looked at him with questioning glances. "He knows about the ghosts. Well, I think so. Yesterday, when they moved in, Ember got out. I had to capture her, but she got away. Then the Box Ghost came along and I had to capture him too. Timmy saw. I even heard him say that a ghost super hero is awesome."

"Whoa, how'd he figure it out?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged simply. He didn't know. He wish he did, but he was a little bit suspicious of the boy too. Maybe he was a new enemy? His logical side told him that was nearly impossible. He's only a ten-year-old. He can't be an enemy. Maybe a slight nuisance and obstacle, but not an enemy.

* * *

E/N: Short, I know. Oh, and since I don't know the names of Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I used the whole 'car honking' thing to disguise it. And I don't think Timmy is in character very much. I must admit, I don't watch FOP as much as I used to. I'm trying my best though! 

--Airamé Phantom


	5. You're The Ghost!

A/N: Axel and I are double-teaming on this story. I had plans, but somehow they changed. Now this is going to be super fun.

* * *

Timmy quickly went into the bathroom. He made sure no one else was in there and set his fishbowl down next to the sink of the bathroom. Cosmo and Wanda changed into their human-like forms. 

"What now, Timmy?" Cosmo asked, a smile on his face, as always.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure that….Tucker guy was going to say something else," Timmy said, looking towards the door to the building to make sure no one entered. "not gorilla."

"Timmy, it's not good to jump to conclusions," Wanda said. Timmy shrugged.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. I was just saying that maybe if we find a way to get the truth out of them, then I might be able to find out more about that ghost guy."

"Wish for the ghost, Timmy," Cosmo said. "Then you could talk to him yourself!"

"That's a great idea," Timmy said.

"Timmy, think about this carefully, you don't want to cause any damage," Wanda said.

"I won't cause any damage if the ghost kid comes around," Timmy said. He wasted no time in making the wish. "I wish a ghost villain would come and the ghost hero would show up to beat him!"

Wanda raised her wand uncertainly, but Cosmo seemed a little eager. Their wands glowed, then POOF! Wish granted. Timmy wasted no time. And quickly ran out the bathroom. Cosmo and Wanda turned into a couple of squirrels, the fishbowl disappearing. They got out just in time to see a female ghost with a guitar make her way across the sky above the park. Timmy grinned. This was gonna get good.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting on a bench near on the opposite side of the playground that Timmy was on. They were talking about maybe going to the amusement park when Danny felt a small chill spiral down his spine and a small wisp of blue smoke escaped his throat. He sighed and stood. "Ghost-time?" Tucker asked. 

"Yeah," Danny and caught sight of Ember. "Man, and just when I don't have anything to capture them with."

"Yes you do," Tucker said. Sam and Danny looked at him questioningly.

"He does?" Sam asked. Tucker nodded.

"I was looking at the thermos the other day and figured out how it works and everything," he said. "So, I was looking through the internet and found this cool site and got all this equipment."

"You built a thermos?" Danny asked, his face lighting up slightly. Tucker nodded and took his backpack and searched through the first bag. "Tucker, that's great!"

Tucker held the thermos out to him. It was a perfect replica of the Fenton Thermos. "It's just a proto-type, and I haven't tested it out yet," Tucker explained.

"Okay, no problem," Danny said.

"I'll be right back as soon as I see if this thing works and I capture Ember. If Timmy comes back, make something up."

"Okay," Tucker said.

"Be careful," Sam told him. Danny nodded and ran off to find a suitable place to go ghost.

He hid behind a tree in an empty part of the park. "Going ghost!" he said, making sure not to be too loud. It had been awhile since he'd said his battle cry, but it was still a small habit of his. The white ring formed around his middle and split into two rings, one moving up and the other moving down his body simultaneously, transforming him into the one and only Danny Phantom.

New thermos in hand, Danny flew up to meet Ember. She wasn't causing much trouble, but Danny wanted to make sure she didn't get anyone under her control again. That would be bad. "Hey!" he shouted to get her attention. Unfortunately for him, it also got the attention of some of the people there.

Ember turned to him, stopping dead in her tracks. Hehe, dead, hehe. She smirked and put a hand to her waist. "What's up, Dipstick?' she sneered.

"Check it out, I've got a new thermos," Danny said. "And it's got your name written all over it."

Ember looked a bit shocked, but kept her expression as blank as ever. "Seems I better go up a chord or two" she said, flying backwards a few feet, then turning the small dial on her guitar to the punch icon. "How's this?" She strummed the strings of her guitar, sending out a visible sound wave in the shape of a fist. Danny dodged it easily and Shot a few ghost rays towards her. She dodged two of them, but the third hit her guitar, one of the strings snapping. Ember gasped. "Hey!" she shouted. "You just broke a string!"

"Lucky shot," Danny sneered. Ember gritted her teeth.

"Doesn't matter," she said, now seething with anger. "You're going to pay for breaking that string."

"Not this time," Danny said, uncapping the thermos in his hand. He focused some of his energy into the thermos to make sure it worked. The white vortex of light shot out from the thermos and shot straight for Ember. Ember was too slow to move and was captured within the vortex. "Cool, it worked!" Danny exclaimed happily.

* * *

Timmy watched in awe as the ghost kid beat the other ghost. "Awesome, come on guys, we don't want to lose him!" he said and ran towards where Danny was going. The pink and green squirrels followed after him, the pink one looking a little apprehensive. 

Timmy found that the ghost kid had gone to a very secluded part of the park. It was at the edge of the woods and no one was around. The teen didn't see him, but Timmy saw him. He wanted to ask him a few things, though he didn't exactly know what yet. "This way," he whispered to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Timmy, I don't know about this," Wanda said.

"What can possibly happen?" Timmy asked, finding where the ghost boy had gone and hiding behind a tall bush. He watched as the a white ring formed around the teen's midsection and split into two rings that traveled up and down his body at the same time. More importantly, he watched as the hero he had been watching fight a short time ago turned into regular person Danny Fenton! He gasped, more loudly than he would have wanted, catching Danny's attention.

Danny turned to him quickly, eyes wide and mouth gaping just barely.

"You're the ghost!" Timmy questioned, coming out from hiding. Danny only backed up a step from him, eyes quickly shifting away from him.

* * *

E/N: Like I said before, Axel and I double-teamed on this chapter and will be doing so for the chapters to come. Review if you want, critique is good too, so long! 

--Airamé Phantom


	6. It's Like When You're Married

A/N: I've made you guys wait long enough, here's your next chapter, but It may contain a few errors. Tell me if I did something wrong!

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Timmy said, astounded. 

"Believe what?" Danny asked, trying to play it cool. He was failing miserably. His voice held a small tone of worry.

"That's you're the ghost kid!" Timmy said, a smile of total awe on his face. "That you fight those ghost things and everything! I mean that was so awesome!"

"Well, tough luck! I'm not a ghost!" Danny said.

"I saw you," Timmy objected calmly. Danny was about to say something else, but stopped as Timmy spoke again. "Besides, it's not like I can tell anyone your secret." He looked at the boy. Here he was, his secret foiled by a ten-year-old he'd thought a minor obstacle in his path. A ten-year-old. That found out his secret. A ten...

No matter how many times he repeated it in his mind, it stilled remained the same, factual truth. He sighed. He tried it again. Nope, it still told him his secret was out. He had a feeling it wasn't going to change. Timmy Turner had found out his secret: _fact_. "Why not?" he finally asked the boy.

"Because," Timmy said simply. Of course. The classic 'because' response. Danny rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked at him.

"Because isn't an answer," Danny said. Timmy shrugged. Danny sighed again and rubbed his eyes as if he was getting tired of looking at Timmy's expression. And he thought Paulina would make a big deal of seeing him. Timmy looked at if he'd seen the greatest thing in the world. "Look, can we just leave it at I'm not a ghost already?" He began to walk out of the woods, not wanting to stand still. Timmy blocked his way.

"No way!" Timmy stated. "Just how did you get to be a super hero like that?"

"I'm not a super hero," Danny said, walking past him and continuing his way out the woods. Timmy followed next to him.

"And how do you catch all those ghosts?" Timmy continued. It seemed he wasn't listening to Danny's protests. "Are you even alive? Ghosts are from dead people, right? So how are you still standing there? And what's with the light when-"

"Timmy, please!" Danny exclaimed, stopping suddenly. Timmy looked at him. "If I tell you how I got these powers, will you stop bugging me?" Timmy nodded eagerly. "Good." Danny looked at the younger boy, then at the two tiny bees that seemed to be hovering next to him. One was pink, the other was green. Are those normal colors for bees? He ignored his thoughts and said. "But first, I need to talk with Sam and Tucker."

"Okay," Timmy mumbled, shrugging again. They both walked back towards the playground where Sam and Tucker were waiting for them. Sam and Tucker stood from where they had been currently seated. Sam looked a little confused at Timmy's walking with Danny; Tucker looked a little proud since his invention worked.

"Uhm..." Sam mumbled, looking at Timmy, then at Danny who looked a little glum.

"Here, Tucker," Danny said, handing the new thermos to him. tucker blinked, then took the device in his hand.

"But-" Tucker started.

"He knows," Danny said, guessing what Tucker was going to ask.

"He what?" both Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"How?"

"What happened?"

"And you didn't deny it?"

"Long story short-" Danny leaned in closer to tell them, seeing as it seemed Sam and Tucker's exclamations had grabbed the attentions of people in the park.

"How can you be so careless?" Sam hissed. "Kids can't keep secrets like that for very long!"

"I'm right here you know," Timmy stated. Sam looked at him, then back at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked. "We barely know him, how do you know he can't keep a secret?"

"_Because _we barely know him," Sam said.

"I hate it when they get like this," Tucker mumbled, now standing next to Timmy.

"How?"

"It's like when you're married. You get into a minor fight and forget anyone else is standing there," Tucker explained. Timmy nodded, watching the two go back and forth before finally realizing what Tucker had just said.

"We heard what you said, Tucker!" they both exclaimed towards the teen.

"See?" Tucker asked Timmy. "It took them thirty seconds to realize I'd said that." Timmy snickered.

Sam shook her head; Danny sighed.

"And now they're not fighting anymore," Tucker said. "Now, we're safe from most harm."

"You are one lucky techno-geek," Sam said. "If Timmy weren't standing right there, you'd be toast."

At the sound of his name, Timmy looked up at the girl. He hadn't really been paying attention to her since she didn't seem like too much, but now that he was paying attention...Well, let's just say he was seeing pink and purple.

Danny looked at Timmy. He knew that expression. He followed his gaze towards Sam. Oh boy. He cleared his throat to try and get Timmy's attention. No use. But, he didn't get Sam's attention. She caught sight of Timmy. "Uhm, is something wrong?' she asked him, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"I think I just met an Amity Park version of Trixie Tang," Timmy mumbled almost incoherently.

"Trixie Tang?" Danny asked. Timmy nodded.

"Only the most popular girl at my old school. She was beautiful, popular, and...uhm...beautiful," Timmy said.

"You said beautiful twice," Tucker said.

"That's how beautiful she was." Timmy looked positively cloudy. He must be in dreamland, he couldn't be anywhere else. Danny sighed; Sam seemed to be enjoying this. A ten-year-old with a crush on her? What could possibly be more funny?

"Jealous, Danny?" Tucker asked, somehow now next to Danny. Danny scowled at him, then turned back to Timmy who was still gazing at Sam as if she were glowing.

"She's way out of his league," Danny grunted quietly so only Tucker could hear.

"And she's not out of yours, right?"

"Be quiet, Tucker!" Danny found himself shouting. Timmy and Sam looked at him. "Uhm..."

"Maybe we should go to another part of the park," Sam suggested. "People are starting to...uhm...stare at us as if we're crazy."

"That's a good idea," Tucker said, nodding.

"How about the woods! No ones bound to be in there," Timmy suggested.

"But if you don't know your way around, you can get seriously lost," Tucker remarked.

Timmy seemed to take those words to heart...almost literally. He grabbed hold of Sam's hand. "I'm sure it isn't_ that_ easy to get lost!" he said and began his way towards the woods.

Tucker snickered at Danny's expression. Danny practically marched after them, keeping on their tail. Tucker snickered still, following behind his friends.

* * *

E/N: Someone going by the name of 'DragonEva' reccommended making Timmy like Sam in an anonymous review. I decided to go for it! 

--Airamé Phantom


	7. Enemies

A/N: I had some trouble on this chapter because, well, Timmy's a complicated character. Anyway, hope you like it. It leads into the plot with...uhm...I'll just say Crackpot. Okay, here we go!

* * *

Danny finally caught up to Timmy and Sam, him pulling Sam's other hand. "Wait up!" he said, causing Timmy to stop abruptly from his taking Sam's other hand. "Tucker just said it's easy to get lost.Besides, you can't just go around stealing people's friends like that." 

"I'm not stealing your friends," Timmy said.

"I'd beg to differ," Danny stated.

"Uhm...come on you guys," Sam said, playing peacemaker. She was also a little bit on the off side because she was busy trying to break free of both boys' grasps. One especially: Danny's. But neither boy seemed to notice.

"Let go of Sam's hand," Danny said.

"You let go first," Timmy said.

"You guys are acting like little kids," Tucker pointed out.

"Stay out of this!" Timmy and Danny chorused.

Sam sighed. This would go on for awhile, seeing as it seemed both Timmy and Danny were equally stubborn. She looked at Tucker. He looked a little confused and amused by all this. He's lucky he isn't being fought for. She nearly froze as the thought crossed her mind. She looked at Danny. He didn't look anywhere near giving up just yet. He wasn't jealous was he?

"Guys," she said then, really wanting this to be over soon. "Could you both let go of my hands?"

"He started it," they both chorused again. Sam sighed again. "No I didn't!" They said again.

"Tucker, if you will," Sam said.

"But this was getting to be so funny," Tucker said. She glared daggers at the teen. "Okay, okay, don't get mad at me." Danny and Timmy watched Tucker as the teen went over to Timmy and got his arm. "Come on, Timmy, I'll show you where girls your age are. I know just the place," Tucker said.

"What? Hey!" Timmy exclaimed, trying to pry his arm loose but to avail.

Samshook her head slightlyas Timmy was led away by Tucker. Half of the battle was no over. She looked at Danny. "You can let go now too," she said.

"Huh? Oh, right," Danny said, quickly withdrawing his hand. "Sorry."

"That's all right," Sam said, avoiding eye contact seeing as she felt the blood rush to her face. Danny looked at her, smiled thinly, an equally noticeable blush creeping onto his face.

* * *

"You think you can get away from me Turner," said a very busy-looking Crocker. He typed away at his computer, the one in Crocker's Cave inside the locker at the school. (A/N: I've only seen that episode with the cave like three times. Please Correct me if I'm wrong.) 

Then, the map on the screen got a little red dot that started to beep slightly. "Ah ha!" Crocker cried. "I've got you now! Amity Park. Only parents under the influence of FAIRY GOD PARENTS! would think of moving all the way over there in such short notice. But you still can't hide from me Timmy Turner. Nor can you hide your FAIRY GOD PARENTS! any longer."

* * *

"Hm, hm, hm," said a bald, psychotic looking man. He snickered and sneered at the two Guys in White trying to get out of a prison cell. "Didn't expect me to stay in there too long, did you?" Freakshow asked the two men. "Lydia should be here shortly with news of what is going on in Amity Park. Surely you gentlemen would like to join in our vengeful rampage, but too bad. No cops aloud. Aha!" 

"You won't get away with this, Freakshow," said the first Guy in White.

"We have eyes everywhere," said the second.

"Yes, but I don't believe you have this," Freakshow said, holding up a rather strange and peculiar-looking medallion. It was silvery-white, almost ivory, but more on the silver side. In the center of the medallion was an interesting crystal. It was the color of dark blood and looked almost liquid, but the Guys in White knew it was solid. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Freakshow asked. "Liquid but solid; harmless but deadly to the touch; beautiful but grotesque in every meaning of the word. It takes your breath away doesn't it?"

"What is that?" the second Guy in White inquired.

"It's called Bloodrain," Freakshow said. "It's powers are ancient, but I know all there is to know. The crystal itself is protected by an invisible barrier that keeps the owner or guardian from dying just by coming in contact with it. The incantation to destroy and get rid of the barrier is long lost. But I cannot say I miss it very much." Frakshow smirked. "And now, I'll be able to get my revenge on that ghost boy: Danny Phantom. He will pay for re-locking me in this place and for destroying my Reality Gauntlet."

"Reality Gauntlet," the Guys in White repeated. "Of course," said the first. "You stole it, then the ghost boy stole it back. What ever happened to it anyway?"

"He destroyed it, and the remains of the gems were destroyed," Freakshow said, shrugging one shoulder and looking at the medallion, tracing the smooth surface of the crystal with his fingers, as if caressing the object. "But no matter. My revenge will be sweet. He will not escape again. Not this time."

* * *

E/N: Bloodrain is my newest creation. It belongs to me, not you. This is the first time it's been revealed to anyone. It's been five minutes in the making. Yes, I didn't even know about it when I began the chapter. I just made it up right now right off the top of my head. It's not my fault my brain works in strange ways. Hope you liked this chapter! I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else! 

--Airamé Phantom


	8. Let's You and I Get Acquainted

A/N: I finally up-date! Just that I've had a lot of one-shots in mind

* * *

Timmy sat boredly on the sand of the playground. His legs were crossed into a horizontal 'X' and both elbows were propped onto each knees, cradling his chin in his hands. "Oh, come on, Timmy," Tucker said, trying to get the boy to speak to him. "It feels bad to be given the cold shoulder." 

Timmy didn't stir. "Timmy, maybe you are being a little harsh," sounded a tiny voice in his ear: Wanda.

"I don't want to," Timmy mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing." Timmy stood and looked around. Where had Sam and Danny gone. He said something beneath his breath, then heard another tiny voice in hisear say, "Uh oh, my 'Timmy's in trouble' sense is tingling!"

"Trouble?" Timmy asked. "From who?"

"I never said anything about trouble," Tucker responded. He looked at Timmy with a look that said: 'what are you hiding?'

Timmy winced and quickly said, "I need the bathroom, be right back!" He ran off. What was this about trouble? His parents knew he was at the park, right?

"Timmy!" Tucker called, but Timmy didn't turn back. He quickly disappeared in the distance. Tucker frowned. "The bathroom's this way," he mumbled. "Better go tell Sam and Danny." Then Tucker stopped talking and looked around for his two friends. He hadn't elft them too far behind, had he? "Where are those two lovebirds?" he mused to himself. He grinned as realization hit him. _Of course_ they'd be over there.

Tucker ran off in another direction and vanished behind a sheet of vegetation.

* * *

Timmy, meanwhile, had gone off into a place with absolutely no one else present. His fairies Wanda and Cosmo quickly changed into their human-like form before him. "What kind of toruble?" he asked. Cosmo's wand glowed, then showed a small TV-like image in the star of his wand. In the star, Timmy could see a strange white van with illegible writing on it. atop the van was a giant satellite thing. 

"Crocker," Timmy hissed between clenched teeth. "How'd he find out where I am?" Timmy saw that Crocker was already near the same highway number his family had passed onto on their way to Amity Park. "Does he at least not know exactly where I live?"

"We don't know, Timmy," Wanda said. Cosmo looked from person to person.

"This could mean trouble, why else would you're 'Timmy's in trouble' sense be tingling?"

"Her what was doing what?" Cosmo asked. Timmy ignored him.

"What kind of trouble do you think it will be?" Timmy asked.

"He'll probably try to capture Cosmo and me. I don't know that for sure either."

Timmy frowned. What ind of trouble would Crocker's presence bring to Amity Park. What if he decides to get a job here and live here? Never-ending hiding-out all over again! "We can't let anyone find out he's coming, nor let Crocker tell anyone about fairy god parents," he said, determined. "Else it may raise suspicions with Sam, Tucker, and Danny. And I can't have them find out about you guys else you'll disappear forever!"

"But think about it this way, Timmy! If Crocker does start telling people, then everyone will think he's crazy and kick him out of the city if not lock him up!" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo has a point, Timmy," Wanda said. Then she went over what she'd just said. "Wow, those are five words I never thought I'd use in the same sentence."

"Things are already getting weird!" Timmy exclaimed. "We need to ward off Crocker, put him in the wrong direction!"

"Is that a wish?" Cosmo asked.

"I wish Crocker would miss the correct exit and end up going somewhere else other than Amity Park!"

"Timmy, maybe a precise location would be more useful. You don't know where-"

"Done!" Cosmo exclaimed before Wanda could finish.

* * *

Off with Crocker... 

Crocker was busily looking at a map, all the while trying to drive at the same time. "Turn left on Cherry Avenue: did that. Right at the first exit," Crocker looked up. He saw the first exit about fifteen yards ahead of him to the left. While he wasn't looking, there was a small Poof! and the map changed that one small detail.

Crocker looked back down to make sure, then saw that it was the second exit, not the first. "Okay, second exit," he mumbled, and passed right by. He looked around for the second exit and found it coming up ahead to his right. "Leads onto...Broad Street," Crocker read. He mumbled something incoherently beneath his breath and went onto the road.

Crocker came to strange little place as he veered onto Broad Street. It was very vacant and looked almost abandoned. He noticed that Broad Street led right onto an old train station. Train tracks ran as far as his eyes could see. "This is strange," he murmured, and kept his eyes peeled.

* * *

While this was happening... 

"Oh this place is perfect, Lydia!" Freakshow exclaimed. They were flying over a very vacant, very frightening piece of land. Traintracks were everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Better yet, it seemed as if no one had trespassed onto the land for a very long time.

The ghost flew down to the ground and let Freakshow go. About Freakshow's neck hung the sared gem Bloodrain, it's sheer beauty making anyone who should look at it sick to their stomach. "This is perfect!" Freakshow said again. He breathed in deeply and let the air out in a sigh. "It feels good to be out in the open."

Too bad his peace did not last. A strange beeping sound caught his ear. "What, what is that?" Freakshow asked. "Is that, is that beeping I hear?" He put a hand slightly around his ear to magnify the sound. It was beeping alright, and coming from nearby. "Come, let's see what it is." He motioned for the red-cloaked ghost to follow him towards the sound.

To his surprise, he found a man dressed in dress clothes holding a strange tracking device in his hands. Immediately Freakshow seemed angry. The damned device was pointing at him! The man, wearing black-rimmed glasses and strange satisfied look on his face looked up. Immediately the frown disappeared.

"Hey, you're not a FAIRY GOD PARENT! You're just a man!" the guy wailed.

Freakshow scowled. "Who are you?" he asked. "This is my land, no trespassing! And of course I'm a ma and not a...what did you call it?"

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS! it's a type of magical being that-"

Freakshow cut the man short. "I'm not one! Now who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Crocker, and you?" Crocker asked.

"_I_ am Freakshow." Freakshow put a hand to his chest to emphasize the word 'I.'

"Hmmm..." Crocker mumbled, looking at the infernal device in his hands to Freakshow, then repeated the same thing.

"What?" Freakshow asked.

"f you're not a fairy, then why is my tracker saying you are?" Crocker asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Then it is probably broken," Freakshow said. "Lydia, if you will."

Only now did Crocker realize the mysterious, cloaked person behind Freakshow. It was a woman, he could tell. But once the hood came off her head and the cloak was pushed back behind her shoulders, he could see she was not ordinary. Instead of hair she had what looked like spikes. And her body was adorned by many tattoos. Not to mention she looked a little green.

"What are you?" Crocker exclaimed, dropping his device.

"She is Lydia, I am Freakshow," Freakshow explained. Then a wide little smirk arose on his face. He walked up to the man, picked up his tracker. "Can this thing track anything else?" he asked slyly, a sudden idea popping into his head.

Crocker's eyes were on Lydia, but he tore them away to look at Freakshow. "I think it can, depends what it is you want it to track," he said. "I'll need DNA samples, or anything else."

"A ghost," Freakshow said. "A _half-_ghost to be exact."

"Half-ghost? What's that?" Crocker asked. Freakshow chuckled and said, "I believe we can become a sort of partners, dear friend. I'll explain to you my plan if you'll explain to me what you are doing here tracking...what was it again?"

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker exclaimed.

Freakshow frowned slightly, then put onanother thin, forced smile and chuckle. "Alright then," he said. "Let's you and me get acquainted." There was an evil twinkle in his eyes that could make anyone cower in fear, but Crocker did not seem to notice. He only noticed the bright, dark red, vivid, blood-colored gem about the man's neck. He figured he'd ask about it later. But now, he couldn't wait to blather on about fairies!

* * *

"Timmy's a little weird isn't he?" Danny said suddenly. Sam, who was sitting on a tree branch a little closer to the ground than Danny who was a little far up. Danny sat back against the trunk, one leg dangling and arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him. She'd been telling him something, but it suddenly left her mind and she focused on what he had just said. 

"What?"

"Timmy, he's kinda weird," he repeated. "When he sort of barged in on me changing back to Danny Fenton, he was surprised, obviously. But then afterwards he kept talking as if there was no tomorrow. Then again, that was expected, but it's what he said that's gotten to me."

"What'd he say?" Sam asked, looking at him still.

"He said he couldn't tell my secret," Danny said. "I'm pretty sure the correct word should have been 'wouldn't', but he sounded almost as if he couldn't even if he tried. As if I had something to get him back with."

"Danny, he's ten, I'm sure it was just a simple mistake," Sam said.

"Maybe," Danny said.

Sam suddenly got a vague, smug-like look on her face. "You're not the detective kind, what brought you on to this _amazing_ find?"

Danny half sighed, half chuckled. "You're right, I'm not," he agreed. "But haven't you noticed some times he talks a little bit to himself? He also seems to always be followed around by a strange pink and green couple of either ants, bees, or something. When we were coming out of the woods, I saw a green bee and a pink bee flying next to him. I don't think those are natural colors, Sam."

"So he's got some sort of attraction on...stuff like that, no big," Sam said. "What do you think they are? Ghosts in disguise?"

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at her sudden smugness.

Suddenly, someone peeked out from behind a few bushes. "Guys?' the figure called.

"Tucker?" Danny and Sam chorused. Tucker looked at them and grinned.

"I knew I'd find you in the woods!" he said triumphantly.

"Get to the point, where's Timmy?" Danny asked.

"Gone," Tucker said.

"What? I was sorta supposed to take care of him. He's new, he won't be able to find his way home," Danny said, suddenly alarmed.

Tucker shrugged. "He just said he needed to go to the bathroom," he said.

Danny calmed down slightly, then said, "So why'd you come looking for us?"

"What Timmy said before he said he needed the bathroom," Tucker said. "He said something about trouble. In his exact words, 'Trouble? From who?'."

Danny and Sam shared a glance. "You don't think..."

"Surely doubt it," she responded. Tucker sighed. He hated it when stuff like this happened. Sam and Danny seemed to have some sort of mental connection some times. He hated being left out.

"Why would he be?"

"Not _he_, _they._ His parents."

"Did they seem like bad people?"

"No, but you never know." Then Danny paused. "Wait, you know, his parents did say something about 'Dinkleburgs' or something."

"Dinkleburgs? Maybe-"

"What are you two talking about?" Tucker questioned.

Danny and Sam looked at him. "Oh, well, I thought that maybe they may be on the lam or something," Danny said. "You know, like on the run from the cops?"

"But I don't find that likely," Sam added.

"You guys are so weird," Tucker remarked. Sam laughed, as did Danny.

"What's so funny?"Timmy's voice penetrated the friendly silence that had befallen them. Suddenly, everything went silent.

* * *

E/N: Sorry it took me so long to up-date! I hope you liked the chapter! 

--Airamé Phantom


	9. You Wish!

A/N: So sorry I haven't up-dated in like...the longest, but here's your chapter! Please don't pound me!

* * *

"Nothing," all three teens chorused at the same time. Timmy walked towards them and stood next to Tucker. 

"I should probably start heading home now," Sam said suddenly, getting off the branch. "I snuck out since my mom wanted to take me shopping today." She shrugged and began to climbed down the tree. She wasn't too high up anyway. "I guess I'll have to see you guys another time. Bye."

Danny jumped off from where he'd been sitting and stopped. "We could walk you there," he suggested. "It's on the way to my house."

"And mine," Timmy added.

"Do you mind walking home alone, Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Of course not," Tucker said with a sly grin. Danny didn't know why he was grinning, but he had a feeling it only meant bad news for him. "You guys go ahead and walk Sam home. Be nice, now; and don't fight." With that said, Tucker left the trio of friends and semi-friends with some short, echoing laughter.

"I hate it when he talks like that," Danny murmured.

"No kidding," Sam said. "Well, let's go then."

The three walked out of the woods where they'd been and began to wlak in the direction of Sam, Danny, and Timmy's houses.

At first the walk was silent. Then, Sam broke the silence by saying, "So, Timmy, do you know where your new school is gonna be?"

"Actually, no," Timmy said truthfully.

"Do you know where it is?"

""No..."

"This is a problem," Sam said.

"Why?" Danny and Timmy chorused.

"Because, he needs to start school quickly. You know how fast Casper Middle likes to speed up the lesson. He could be missing a lot of stuff if he doesn't get enrolled fast enough," Sam said.

Danny sighed. She was right. They'd both gone to that school. If you were absent even one day during a lesson, the teachers didn't care and moved right along. Why do you think Danny gets C's?

"Maybe I can show you around tomorrow," Sam offered.

"Really?" Timmy asked. Sam nodded.

"You wanna come with, Danny?" she asked then.

"Tomorrow's my chore day. I won't be able to go..." Danny replied.

"Oh, that's a shame," Sam said.

"No kidding, but you guys go ahead," Danny said.

"Okay, then I guess it'll just be you and me, Timmy." Timmy smiled almost triumphantly. The battle between rivals - him and Danny - had just begun.

* * *

A day later. Monday. Second period. Casper Middle. 

Timmy sat in his chair. It was the middle of his second period class English, and he was so bored! The two stick figures of Cosmo and Wanda were on his notebook. Then, an idea crossed Timmy's mind. He smiled inwardly and raised his hand. The teacher turned around and said, "Yes, Timmy?"

"May I go to the restroom?" he asked solemnly.

"Go ahead," the teacher said. Timmy stood and took his stuff with him. No one asked why and the teacher didn't notice anyway. He walked out the classroom and into the hall way. He made sure no one was around and then his fairies appeared in front of him.

"I know that look," Wanda said. "What's on your mind, Timmy?"

"It's boring here," Timmy said. "I wish I was at Sam's school!"

His fairy frowned, but with Cosmo granted his wish. POOF! Timmy found himself standing in a similar hall from before. He looked around. The place did look a little different...

"Get off me!" a male voice sounded. Immediately Timmy knew who it was. It was coming from the next hallway to his right. Peeking around the corner he looked on in awe. Danny was in his ghost fighting mode. He was fighting a ghost Timmy had never seen before. This guy was big and bulky, mechanical looking. He had a glint in his glowing green eyes that made Timmy flinched. He was currently holding Danny by the neck, Danny trying to break free of his hold.

"I'll have your pelt on my floor yet, whelp!" the ghost cried. Timmy mouthed out the word 'eww' and continued watching.

"Not...if I can help it!" Danny shouted and finally managed to kick the guy off. The ghost flew into the other wall with a loud thud. From one side, someone opened a door, then scurried back inside his classroom screaming. Timmy grinned. "You really know how to ruin my day, Skulker," Danny said, taking what looked like a thermos from a strap going across his chest and uncapping it. Skulker tried to get up and escape, but to no avail. Danny then pressed a green button on the thermos and a white-blue vortex of light spun out, capturing Skulker.

Yells of fury were heard, then zip as Danny capped the thermos again. The teen sighed and was about to fly off, when Timmy said, "Nice job beating up that ghost!"

Danny whirled around and looked upon the grinning boy. "Timmy what are you doing here?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was to see him there.

"Didn't come to see you, where's Sam?" Timmy asked.

"In class," Danny said. "That's where you should be too."

"It's boring there," Timmy said. "Besides, the teachers don't even pay attention to me. They won't even know I'm gone since I'm not exactly enrolled yet."

"Yeah, well you won't last a day here," Danny said.

"Have you seen my old school?" Timmy asked.

"A bunch of little kids. No big deal. These are teenagers," Danny said. "You think they're gonna care? When the bell rings, they're gonna pile in here and start knocking you around without even noticing."

"I'd be able to take them if I were a teenager," Timmy said, getting an idea in his head."

"You'll have to wait a few more years," Danny said. "You're still just a kid."

"Well you have no idea what being a kid is like," Timmy said.

"The oldest excuse in the book," Danny responded, using what his mom had told him when he said almost the exact same thing. "I was a kid your age a few years ago. I can still remember. And being me is no way easier than what you have to go through."

"Your life is probably easier than mine," Timmy shot back.

"You wouldn't last more than ten minutes in my shoes," Danny retorted.

"Let's just see abut that!" Timmy said, now infuriated. He really thought he could survive a day in his shoes? Well he had another thing coming. Without really thinking, Timmy shouted at the teen, "I wish Danny and I could trade places until one admits defeat!"

"Timmy, no!" his fairies sounded.

"What?" Danny asked, totally shocked and astounded. Wish? Who were those voices? What's going on!.?

* * *

E/N: Thanks for reading 'til the end! Nice cliffie, huh? 

--Airamé Phantom


	10. This Is Going To Be Fun!

A/N: Haven't up-dated in awhile, but I haven't given up just yet! I had this scene planned out in my head, but decided against it. I doubt 'Da Rules' approve any wishes that cause harm to a person. Anywho, here we go!

* * *

Danny blinked several times as a tingling sensation began to wash over his entire body and he began to feel dizzy. Timmy felt the same thing too. 'You wish it, we grant it!' the words whispered throughout his mind as if Wanda and Cosmo, his fairies, were saying it right then. "What's...happening?" Danny asked, his voice tight as he felt himself drop to the ground and to his knees. It wasn't pain either of them was feeling, it's just that the whole thing was a bit stressful. Danny felt his body slowly begin to shed years very quickly. He felt old memories become more vivid, old habits become new, and finally, he felt as if the whole world had grown bigger to him as his mind began to change his pattern of thinking. 

Timmy felt quite the opposite. He'd been through these stages before and had grown a bit used to how it felt. The tingling sensation only lasted a couple of seconds when, finally, he felt the task had been complete. Opening his eyes, he found a very dazed-looking, ten-year-old Daniel Fenton sitting on the floor, leaning back on one arm as his hand lay on his head.

"Oh no, Timmy," Cosmo exclaimed quietly. "He's gonna know!"

"I didn't realize what I was doing!" Timmy said in reply.

He watched again as Danny stood up, now about a whole foot shorter than he used to be. The boy blinked several times, trying to get used to the fact that everything around him seemed a bit bigger than he last remembered. He switched his attention to his hands. He flexed his short, thin fingers and then looked down at himself. He felt...small. His shirt was white with blue stripes going around the shirt horizontally. His jeans were still the same. Then he put a hand to his head again, running a slow hand through his hair. Was he imagining things? Was this really happening? How _did _this happen? Danny's eyes finally fell on Timmy Turner, who was looking back at him boy with a slightly fearful look.

Timmy looked older, definitely. He'd lost the pink hat and now had longish hair falling over one eye. His shirt was now a regular black T-shirt. His pants were now regular blue jeans. And he had white sneakers with black lines receding around the sides. Danny's expression hardened and his hands turned into small fists as he glared at the teenager now before. "What the heck happened to us!" he questioned, trying to keep his voice level. Imagine his surprise when he noticed the big change in his voice. It was lighter now, more little-boy-like. Now that he remembered clearly, his voice had taken a quick dip near a deep pitch when he hit puberty. And now, well, now he just sounded like a little kid. He gazed at Timmy with a shocked expression.

"Uh, would you believe me if somehow something just so happened to grant my wish?" he asked.

"Timmy! I'm not in the mood for games!" Danny said. "Tell me what happened and now!"

"I don't understand," Timmy murmured.

"Understand what?" Danny questioned angrily. If Desiree would have granted his wish, then he would have certainly known because of his ghost sense. Something was definitely not right. Danny looked at the boy with angry blue eyes. Wait... Danny looked at himself again. He was in human form - kid or not - so...what did that mean? "Oh man..." he whispered, then closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Nothing. A ring of white-blue light didn't appear. His appearance didn't change. Nothing! "My ghost powers!" he said, trying to keep his voice down. Something's wrong! No ghost powers? That's impossible!

"Timmy, what did you do?" he asked, frantic now.

"Nothing!" Timmy insisted. Timmy looked at Danny with a confused look. "What's going on?" he whispered again.

"We granted your wish," Wanda whispered. Cosmo and her were flies now, flying near Timmy's ear. Danny looked at the boy again and his expression hardened again. He took good note of the two small beings flying near his ear. He walked up to the older boy, reached up, grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to eye-level.

"There's something wrong here, and you better know what it is!" he said sternly, eyes aflame. Timmy, though older and bigger than the boy now, was fearful of him.

"Hey, let go of Timmy!" an annoying voice sounded.

"Yeah!" a woman's voice sounded.

Danny's eyes widened first as he realized where the voice were coming from. He let go of Timmy's shirt and now gazed in shock at the two being snow before him. They were both floating in the air. One was a woman, short with pink hair and eyes, a wand in her hands which were on her hips, and a crown above her head. Then the other was a male with green hair and eyes, wand in his hand and crown on his head. Danny stumbled back away from them. Another thing he noticed: Both had short wings!

"What the heck is going on?" he asked. The words finally jumped into his head. The words were perceived is if he'd known it all along. "Fairy god parents?" he whispered.

"No," Timmy said quickly. "They're not fairies, just more ghosts."

"They're not ghosts," Danny said, shaking his head slowly. "They're fairies. I know it." He didn't know how he knew it, but somehow he did. And even so, he was still confused.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy whispered as Dannytook steps towardsthem. "Why aren't you disappearing?"

"We don't know Timmy," Wanda said as Danny finally neared them and was standing in front of them. A big, pink book appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" Danny asked, his curiosity betraying his tongue.

"The rule book," Wanda said. Wanda flipped through a few pages while the others awaited an explanation. "Here we go," she finally said. "It says here that that particular rule does not count for beings from another dimension. Timmy, Danny was half-ghost, it doesn't count him with that particular rule. He can know."

"But the wish," Timmy said. "Something's wrong. We only switched ages."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Danny asked, annoyed now. As much as he tried, he couldn't have patience with this. He felt he would fall asleep if they didn't stop ignoring him.

"Danny, we're fairies. Timmy's fairies. Because of that, we need to grant his wishes. He wished you two would switch places." Wanda looked at the little boy with mild interest.

"Okay...so what's the problem then? Un-wish the wish," Danny said simple as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, we can't," Wanda said.

"Why not?" Timmy asked then.

"Because you said until one of you admits defeat," Wanda replied.

"Then I do," Timmy said.

"That's not how it works, Timmy," Wanda said hopelessly. The pink, thick book floating in front of Wanda and Cosmo opened to another page. The pink-eyed fairy looked around the book for the correct thing she was looking for. "Here," she said and Timmy read the book.

"If the child wishes to switch places as a sort of contest, then the wish will have to remain active for at least twelve hours?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yes," Wanda said. "And there's the trick to it too."

"How can things be any worst?" Danny asked.

"Well, Timmy wished to switch bodies, but those wishes became forbidden a long time ago. So you two only switched ages and abilities."

"So, I have ghost powers now? And I'm Danny's age?" Timmy asked. Wanda nodded.

"But there's another catch," Wanda added. Timmy frowned; Danny frowned. Another catch.

"You see, we can't grant powers from another dimension. We need to get Jorgen's permission," Wanda said.

"Not Jorgen!" Timmy and Cosmo exclaimed. Danny glanced at all of them with an oblivious look.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Jorgen's a really big, really powerful fairy and he's not exactly what you call nice," Timmy said.

"Oh," Danny said. "Then skip that part and grant him his stupid powers, let's get the twelve hours over with!"

"Well, I suppose we can. It doesn't say anything about that in the rule book," Wanda murmured. The book vanished. "But we're going to need a lot of power. So Cosmo, brace yourself." Their wands glowed fiercely. Danny shielded his eyes, Timmy waited, fingers curled into fists, teeth clenched, wondering how this would go. **_POOF!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, off with Freakshow and Crocker... 

It had been a long night of explanations, but Freakshow was still vague on the 'fairy concept'. Crocker had fallen asleep in his car, while Lydia had put up a tent for Freakshow. And then in the morning, it was back to business. "Well, maybe these pixies," Freak Show started, but was cut off.

"Fairies," Crocker said. This guy was creepy, so he didn't feel like shouting it out to the world. Lydia hadn't moved from her spot at all the entire.

"Right, right, well, maybe these fairies can-" Freakshow was once again interupted by a super loud beeping sound coming from Crocker's van. The vehicle jumped a clear half-foot off the ground as many gadgets including a satellite and big wand appeared at the top of the van. "Fairies!" Crocker shouted now. Both of them ran to the van and checked out all the strange devices. "Wait, there's also another type of energy mixed with it..."

"Ghosts?" Freakshow asked hopefully.

"Something," Crocker said. "I don't know. But Fairies! Maybe Timmy Turner has joined forces with your ghosts to defeat me!"

"And the ghost boy surely figured out I've escaped so he's out to get me as well!" Freakshow said. Both adults looked at each other with an angry expression which soon turned into looks of pure wickedness.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Crocker asked.

"Oh, yes, aha!" Freakshow said.

* * *

"Against the rules!" an accented voice shouted. Jorgen! He was in Fairy World, looking into a type of map that showed when some fairy broke a rule. The place? Amity Park. Three pictures came out on the screen with the map. "Timmy Turna!" Jorgen said in his booming voice. "Fairies: Cosmo and Wanda. This is going to be fun!" 

**_0000000_**

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, a certain ghost was going through the same problem.

"You need to arrest him now!" Walker shouted into a microphone sitting on his desk.

"But, sir, we can't. They are in the presence of fairies. And the boy is under the guard of his fairies too."

Walker slammed his fist on the desk top and grumbled on about something. "I'm going to need to speak to him again. Get me Jorgen. This boy has broke my rules and his."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

E/N: Haha! Hope you liked the chapter! Axel helped me bunches with this one! She came up with the 'against the rules for fairies and ghosts thing'. Haha! Man! Ghosts and fairies! This'll be fun! 

--Airamé Phantom


	11. The Problem with Hasty Wishing

A/N: Haha! An up-date! Now watch as I magically disappear and reappear! -vanishes and turns into a pile of ash with lips- uh...I can fix that!

* * *

The brightness of Cosmo and Wanda's wands caused Danny to have to shield his eyes. The light lit up the entire hall-way! It was a good thing most doors were closed and no one was about and watching all this. Danny himself wasn't watching either all he could hear was a loud 'zap' kind of noise and could only actually see a really bright light emanation from Cosmo and Wanda's wands. He wondered how this worked... 

In the meantime, Timmy felt an electric-like sensation fill his whole system. It was like static on the screen of a television, but cold, way colder. The temperature felt as if it had gone down thirty degrees all of a sudden before the feeling of static stopped. Next thing you knew he felt the blood rush to his head. Then the teenage boy opened his eyes and found a pair of up-side down pink and green fairies looking at him. Not to mention a sulking ten-year-old, dark-haired boy pouting. "Did it...work?" Timmy asked slowly.

"Uhm, well, Timmy, you may want to look..."

"Is it up or down?" Cosmo cut Wanda's trailing-off short. Danny seemingly rolled his eyes and walked over to Timmy. Next thing you know they're eye to eye but not exactly what you would call nose-to nose. It was more of a nose to forehead. "You're up-side down genius," Danny said in his childish, little boy voice. Timmy raised an eyebrow before looking up at his feet. He grinned.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. reached down to the floor with his hands. After planting both palms on the ground, he worked to get himself down on the ground. Now in a crouched position, Timmy slowly got up to a standing position. "This is weird..." he murmured.

"What's worst is that you look like me!" Danny added in an annoyed voice. Timmy could tell he wasn't in the least very happy about this.

"Dude, it's just 12 hours," Timmy said. "You'll live!" Danny shook his head, his arms crossed. Then he glared daggers at the teen.

"That's not the point! I've got a reputation! If you do anything stupid with these powers, you're just going to make things worst for me!" he exclaimed in as quiet a voice as he could manage. Unfortunately, that wasn't very possible seeing as he had a high voice... Darn puberty! But he did have a point. Timmy looked exactly the way he did as Danny Phantom. The white hair, black and white suit, everything. All that was missing was the 'DP' symbol on his chest. Timmy's jump-suit had no symbol at all.

"Uhm, Timmy, I forgot to tell you something else," Wanda's voice interrupted swiftly.

"Now what?" Timmy asked, shoulders slumped and the enthusiasm of being half-ghost totally replaced by some apprehension and annoyance. The last thing he needed was something else being wrong with the whole wish. They shouldn't have made the twelve-hour wish if the whole wish wasn't allowed!

"I told you we couldn't grant ghost powers, right?" Wanda asked.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you're not exactly half-ghost. Your powers aren't temporary, but they're aren't completely ghostly either."

"What does that mean?" Timmy questioned incredulously. He seriously did not understand. So he had a ghost powers, but they weren't...ghostly? Did that make any sense whatsoever?.!

"They weren't granted with the help of Jorgen's power. He's the one who has ties with all the dimensions," Wanda replied.

"Yah! He even knows the guy in charge in the...what do you call it again?" Cosmo's voice fell with forgetfulness.

"The Ghost Zone?" Danny tried.

"Yes," Cosmo said. "The big guy with the white face that looks like a ghost!"

"He is a ghost," Danny said. "Wholly cow! Did you say white face?" Cosmo nodded.

"Yes, his name is-" but Wanda got no further.

"Walker?" Danny gulped. He hid his face in his hands and back and forth, back and forth as he said, "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" He stopped and looked at Timmy's bewildered face. "If Jorgen knows Walker, and Jorgen doesn't like rule-breakers just like Walker, then they're gonna contact each other some way and gonna fry us both!"

"That'd be way too much of a coincidence!" Timmy said, waving the theory off.

"But Timmy, he does have a point," Wanda disagreed. "You know how Jorgen is."

"I guess, but come on!" Them the thought hit Timmy like...like...his dad's car through the living room wall! He looked at Danny who was beginning to panic. If Jorgen and Walker teamed up, who knew what could happen! "How do you know about Jorgen's...dislike of rule-breakers?"

Danny looked at the teen and blinked a couple of times. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I...don't know. I just do..."

Timmy sighed. "We'll find out later, I guess, right now we need to figure out how we're going to deal with all this if any ghost attacks!" he said.

"You wanted to trade places," Danny said. "You got to figure it out by yourself, like I did. Well, with your fairies, anyway. But you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll figure it out," Timmy murmured. "But what do I have to do?"

Danny looked around the floor and hall, looking for something. "Well, you have to...beat the ghost..." he walked over to the end of a row of lockers and looked around it. He came back into view of the three puzzled companions and put his small fists on his hips. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Cosmo asked, floating over to him.

"The thermos, you're supposed to beat up the ghost 'til it's weak, then capture it in the thermos before you have to put it back into the Ghost Zone via the portal in my parents'..." The boy trailed off as a revelation of the matter came tumbling through his mind. He moaned and slumped his shoulders. "No, no, no! I knew this was going to be a disaster!"

"Are all teenagers this confusing, or is it just you?" Timmy asked.

"Ignoring that. Our parents!" Danny exclaimed. "They won't know what happened! We need to think of a valid excuse, or...Wait! Wish it!" He stared wide-eyed at Timmy, glad for once this day.

"Wish what?" Timmy asked.

"That our parents don't notice the difference! That we still look the same to everyone around! That nothing happened!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Timmy said.

"So, do it!" Danny insisted. At that very moment, the bell for the end of class began to ring. Every face went up towards the intercom where the sound was coming from. Around them, a couple of doors began to open and voices began to fill the still empty halls. "NOW!"

"I wish people thought I was Danny and he was me!" Timmy yelped.

"What?.!" Danny exclaimed, but it was too late. Before long, Cosmo and Wanda's wands had glowed a yellow-gold color and the wish was granted. In Timmy's haste, Danny guessed, he'd wished the wrong thing. Things just got better and better, didn't they?

* * *

E/N: Hope the chapter wasn't sucky and hope Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo weren't so OOC! Like I've told Axel (**Insubordinance** if you wanna read her fics!) I'm not good at acting out Timmy . Please Review! I need some feed-back to encourage me! 

--Airamé Phantom


	12. Is That A Challenge?

A/N: Wow...an up-date

* * *

The poof was gone before Danny could say anotehr word. Students staretd to pile out of the classrooms, one by one, some by groups. It seemed as if no one even noticed them. Danny winced everytime someone passed why, almost waiting for them to noticed that something was very wrong. He looked around for the two fairies - Cosmo and Wanda? - but didn't see them. He noticed Timmy looking extrmele yoncufsed but clam at the same time (weird combo). 

"Danny, there you are!" came a voice. Danny turned and stared at the culprit, watching as none other than Sam Manson exit the classroom!

"Dude, where-" Tucker stopped and looked straight at Danny. "What's Timmy doing here?" he asked.

"Huh?" Timmy asked, turning around, just noticing they were talking to him.

"Timmy," Sam repeated, pointing at Danny. "What's he doing here?"

"Uh, we need to talk to you guys!" Danny quickly shouted, almost wincing at his new, high voice. "Fast!" He grabbed hold of Sam's and Tucker's hands and shoved Timmy into following him.

"Whoa!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed, kind of surprised at the little boy's strength. Even Timmy seemed a bit confused as to what was going on.

He lead them into a very deserted hallway where none of the other teenagers were. He looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Alright, listen," he started, looking at the three teenagers before him. Timmy sitll looked like Timmy to him (older, but still Timmy) so the appearance switch only worked on everyone excluded form the wish. ...good?

"Oh, how do I explain this..." he murmured to himself. He couldn't tell them about the two fairies, that was against the rules. So what could he do? Make it seem as if Desiree did it? He frowned. Timmy looked anxious to get out of there, almost worried.

"What's going on, Timmy?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger child. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left foot. She frown.

"Yeah, what do you have to explain?" Tucker added.

"First off, I'm not Timmy, I'm Danny," Danny spat, pointing a finger at them.

"Nice try," Sam scoffed. "Now seriously, what's up?"

"He's telling the truth," Timmy said. "I'm Timmy, he's Danny. Some ghost popped out of nowhere and...switched our appearances." He waved his arms about, trying to get their attention but only recieved gawking expressions. Tucker and Sam shared a glance and after a small pause, began laughing.

"You're trying to tell us that...in one school period you two totally changed places?" Tucker asked.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Timmy asked.

"You guys believed in ghosts and even hypnotism and magic, why is it not possible to believe that we switch...identities?" Danny asked, annoyed that his best friends didn't believe him.

"Uhm...because I doubt someone would wish you guys to switch appearances," Sam pointed out, stopping her laughter midway.

Timmy guiltily raised his hand, looking shy. Sam looked at him, at first puzzled at why he was raising his hand. Then it smacked her twelve times in the back of the head. "Oh boy," she mumbled.

"Guilty as charged?" Timmy asked, laughing quietly. He stopped and brought his hand back down.

"Ahem, let me get this straight, uh, you wished you two would change places?" Tucker asked, pointing from one boy to the other. Timmy nodded. "Why?" Tucker's bewilderment kind of amused Danny. Was it that hard to believe?

"Because he thought it'd be funny to be me for a few hours," Danny responded coolly. "After all, who wouldn't want to be." He smiled ratehr smugly. Timmy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Danny's expression grew grave again. "Bad news is, there's no way of figuring out where Desiree went or even how to reverse the wish otherwise," he said.

"If we can't find...Desieree, then we'll be switched like this for 12 hours," he said, going along with Danny's story of the ghost. Sam checked her purple wristwatch and furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's only 9:06, you guys got until that time in the P.M. to find Desiree," she remarked, looking at them. "That is, if you guys don't think you can make it the way you are."

"Being Danny is not gonna be hard," Tiummy said. "Twelve hours will be a piece of cake."

"And being Timmy can't be half as hard as being me," Danny said. "So I can make it striaght through, no problem."

"Oh yeah, well, you just wait and see!" Timmy said, glaring.

"Fine, I will! That is, if you don't call quits before the time is up," Danny retorted, snarling.

"I won't be the one calling quits!" Timmy shouted. By now both boys were glaring daggers at each other, the electric bolts nearly visible between their eyes. Tucker and Sam shared an expression, their eyes wide.

"Alright you two, break it up," Sam said, splitting them up. Danny and Timmy both turned their back to each otehr and frowned, crossing their arms over their chest. Sam sighed. "Calm down. Do you guys wanna wait 'til the twelve hours are up, or should we skip school and go looking for Desiree?"

"I'm up for the latter," Tucker said, grinning.

"Dunno, if the _kid_ wants to we can go looking for Desiree," Timmy said, eyeing Danny out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that a challenge?!" Danny screeched, though you could tell he was trying hard to keep his voice level.

"Maybe," Timmy said, voice mocking.

"Forget Desiree," Danny said. "I want to do my victory dance when _Timmy _gives up."

"I accept your challenge!"

"This is gonna be a loooong twelve hours," Sam sigehd, rubbing her eyes.

"And interesting!" Tucker added.

* * *

E/N: I hope it didn't suck...I love the competitiveness etween Timmy and danny XD It sounds so...IC. Dunno why. 8) 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
